karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆
Isaiah & Tyler Isaiah sees Tyler (Chase) Isaiah: I was wondering Tyler...if I can...HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER!!!! Tyler (Chase):'''Sure yeah what ever! '''Isaiah: YES I GONNA GET TYLERS PHONE NUMBER HEHE FUK U CHASE HAHAHAHA I'M GOING TO GET TYLER'S PHONE NUMBER! Tyler: WHAT THE FUCK R U SO HAPPY ABOUT Isaiah: TYLER IMMA GET TYLERS PHONE NUMBER TODAY!!! Tyler: I'm right here and I never said that Isaiah:.....*Looks over at Chase* Chase: *Rape face* END How every body takes their class room breaks! Kobe: Mr. Priest: Take a class room break Kobe Kobe: WHAT!? IS IT 2 MINUTE Mr. Priest: No five minutes! Kobe: WHAT?! CAN I AT LEAST TAKE IT AT MY DESK! Mr. Priest: No man take it where it says to take it! Kobe:......................Fuck dis shit imam go to C.I! and bug da shit outta da staff there! Mr. Priest: Good! Whatever man! Go! I don't really give a shit! Ashley: Miss. Harris: Take a class room break Ashley! Ashley: Fuk dat Imma just go to C.I! Miss. Harris: STEP TO THE DOOR! Ashley: You're lucky I luv u Miss. Harris! Crystal: Mrs. Joseph: U can just be here in C.I! Crystal: And I don't give a shit joseph Academy sucks dick!!!!!! Angel: Ikr! Crystal: You're my new buddy! An hour later Ms. Joseph: Come on Crystal your mother is here to take u to the hospital! Crystal: I'D RATHER GO TO JAIL!!!!!!! Tyler: Miss. Harris: Take a class room break Tyler! Tyler: Ughhhhh can I start my fucking time! Miss. harris: No! With that mouth you are not! Tyler:.............ughhhhh can I start my time Miss. Harris: yes your time is going! Bri: Bri: Can I start my time?! Miss. Harris: Sure your time is going! Don: Mr. priest: Take a classroom break Don! Don: Can I get some water? Mr. priest:.....no Don:......can I start my time Mr. priest: Yeah man! Ross: Mr. priest: Take a class room break Ross! Ross:..... Yeah instead can I just go to C.I? Mr. priest: Sure man! Domoinique: Miss. Harris: You're in a class room break Domoinique! Domoinique: Shieeeeeeet Miss. Harris: GO TO C.I! Chase: Miss. Harris: Take a class room break Chase! Chase: can I start my time? Miss. Harris: Yes your time is going! Isaiah: Mr. Priest: Take a class room break Isaiah Isaiah: Aww man can I start my time? Mr. Priest: Yes Isaiah Kobe: No ugly ass crack baby! Isaiah: SHUT UP KOBE! Mr. Priest: Restart your time Isaiah! Isaiah: Aw man can I start my time ? (Repeats this at least five times) Tyler: OH MY FUCKING GOD WILL YA SHUT UP ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS ASK ONCE! Isaiah: SHUT UP TYLER U, U, U, U TRAMP!!!!!!!!!! Tyler: (99% pissed off) Da fuk did u just say you fucking ugly ass scrub!!? Ross: TYLER NO! ISAIAH SHUT THE FUCK UP! Isaiah: STFU ROSS U, U, U, U, U, U dumbhufalumpuglydickheadbundleofstickstramptrapqueenshitfacedburnttomato!! Ross:.......................Wut?....................... Isaiah: Whatever can I start my time? Mr. priest: Sure Isaiah your time is going! Class mates having sex, hugging or kissing Kobe & Kayla Meh they'd just hug and kiss maybe get drunk together and cuss some people out....imagine them going to C.I together??????? Yep Ashley & Ash They'd definitely have sex a lot!!!! They smoke weed then drink a fuckton of alcohol then have tons of great hot sex!!!! Crystal & Christopher They wouldn't have sex instead....DRINK A FUCKTON OF BEER AND FRUITY ALCOHOLIC DRINKS....THEN PASS THE FUCK OUT THEN DO IT AGAIN THE NEXT DAY AND THE NEXT TILL THY RUIN THEIR LIVERS.....YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP Tyler & Taylor Idk They maybe might get to romantic cause they would luv each other! So they would kiss before all the real shit happens. Would have nice hardcore sex when suddenly Joey walks in....Tyler not amused beats the shit outta Joey and Taylor laughing her naked ass off! Then after Tyler beats Joey they go back to what they were doing. Michael & Michelle Ehhhh....they would just maybe hug! I see them as asexual Bri (Male) and Bri (Female) They would just play basketball with each other while hugging eachother Don & Donna They would just stare at eachother while drinking some nice cold water.... Ross & Rosa ......Chair and Pokemon sex maybe........... Domonique & Domonick Hot sex like Ash and Ashley Yusuf & Yasmeen .......Probably thinking of each other while watching my little pony Chase & Charlotte They would probably kiss or hug each other Isaiah & Isabella Isaiah is so stupid and funny that he would not know where to insert his penis TG vs CM Both would run to see who's the fastest EVERYTIME they try to race each other they always end up getting a tie.....It didn't matter Tyler Geco was the fastest boy in school and Crystal Austin McAuliff was the fastest girl in school. Chase called them a fast couple...like really Chase ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ So everybody in room 104 turned into 3 year olds.....except for Tyler and Crystal.....The intelligent freshman! Tyler:........Y? So anyways Mr.priest ditched school cuz if he could he would so yeah! All the boys wanted to play with Tyler. All the girls were absent so yeah. This was hard for both. Chase threw up on Crystal's chair. When Isaiah was sitting in Tyler's lap he accidentally peed.....We all know both were pissed but what could they do they were all 2 or 3 years old. All changed back 7th period. Tyler: I'm never having kids.... Crystal: Me neither! At the end of the day both were paid 900 bucks! Meh I made all dis cuz I wuz fuckin bored hoped ya liked it.